When a disaster occurs, there is a possibility that a victim of the disaster needs to evacuate an area in which the disaster occurred. When the victim of the disaster (hereinafter referred to as an “evacuee”) who needs to evacuate evacuates, it is desirable that the evacuee evacuates via an evacuation route selected in terms of the time required for the evacuation, safety, or other reasons in advance.
On the other hand, when a large number of evacuees evacuate, there is a possibility that the evacuation route is crowded. When the evacuation route is crowded, a travelling speed at which the evacuees travel on the evacuation route may decrease. As a result, it may take a long time for the evacuees to evacuate. Further, when the evacuation route is crowded, the evacuees may be involved in a dangerous situation. Accordingly, it is necessary to suppress the congestion on the evacuation route to avoid these problems. As an example of a method for suppressing congestion of an evacuation route, it is assumed a method such that the status of the evacuees travelling on the evacuation route is detected and the evacuees are guided to another route on which there are few evacuees and congestion degree is low when a sign of congestion appears. Congestion on the evacuation route is desired to be suppressed by using a cost-effective method.
Further, even in a normal time, for example, when a large-scale event or the like is held, it may be necessary to guide the crowd participating in the event. In this case, when guiding the crowd, it is necessary to suppress the congestion on the travelling route on which the crowd is guided so as to avoid the problem caused by the congestion, similarly to the above-described case of guiding the evacuees.
PTL1 describes a technology related to an evacuation guidance system. In the evacuation guidance system described in PTL1, when drive control means provided in a security light receive an alarm signal, an evacuation center corresponding to a type of the alarm signal is specified, and controls direction display means to show a direction to the evacuation center.
In addition, PTL2 describes an evacuation guidance system which may enable reducing anxiety of evacuees relating to evacuation by specifying a route to an area for evacuation to the evacuee.